Mokuba vs Gansley
by nerd314314
Summary: I don't own yugioh. sorry for errors. I wrote this because in the Noah arc, Mokuba is the only one in the group that did not duel a big 5 person. Mokuba is forced to duel Gansley since he put Téa in chains. Can He save her? Takes place after Johnson vs Joey duel and before Nezbitt vs serenity, Tristan and Duke. Contains one sided Mokuba x Téa. Rated T to be safe.


Joey screamed " I beated Johnson, we can get out of this virtual court!". Yugi and Téa said " I agree!". All of sudden chains appeared grabbing Téa chaining her body to the door. " Téa !" yugi and Joey screamed. " Her pain is a joy to watch" Gansley said showing up in the courtroom. Yugi screamed " what you want?!, Gansley!". Gansley said " wait my plan is not ready yet !". Yugi said " Yo want to try get body again?!". Gansley said " I am planning to win someone's elsebody to prove I am the best Vice-president in the business world!". He snapped his fingers . Mokuba and kaiba was then transported to the courtroom. Kaiba yelled " what's going on?!". Gansley said "The girl i will stay in chains unless Mokuba duels with his body on the line and he beats me.". Kaiba said " you are crazy, Gansley!". Gansley said " If he don't duel!, I will destory the key leaving her trap forever!". Kaiba said " you, Monster!". Mokuba said " I got no choice! Fine, I will duel you!". Gansley said " Get ready to lose your body. You can't defeat me!". Téa said " Mokuba... He's risking himself for me.". Gansley said to Mokuba " Pick your lame deck and pick your deckmaster!". Mokuba selected his cards and said " My Deck Master is Shining Friendship!". Gansley said " My Deck Master is "Deepsea Warrior! It's time to see who is the real Vice-president of kaibacorp, me or loser Mokuba!" while he selected his cards. kaiba said " Mokuba...". Mokuba and Gansley then said " Duel!".

Gansley said in his head " I trapped Mokuba's crush ! With this, I will crush him!". Mokuba was thinking " I need to win this for her!". Gansley said " I am 1st! I summon Yowie in attack mode. Since I summoned it, You don't draw durning your next draw phase. Next, I play a spell card called Hand lunch! It send all cards of Mokuba's hand to the graveyard and inflict 300 points of damage for each card. 5 cards of yours are gone and you take 1500 points of damage!". Mokuba discarded all his 5 cards in his hand while his lifepoints down to 2500. Kaiba, Téa , Joey and yugi screamed " that's not fair!". Gansley said " I don't care! Due to my monster effect, he can't draw next turn !". Téa said " oh no! Mokuba will have no resources for the next 2 turns!". Gansley said " your right, lady! I end my turn!". Mokuba said " My turn! I can't do anything! I end my turn!". kaiba screamed " Mokuba!". Gansley said " My turn! I draw! I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast in attack mode. Both my monsters attack you directly!". Mokuba screamed in pain while his lifepoints went down to 500. " Mokuba!" Joey, yugi, Téa and kaiba screamed. " I end my turn, loser Mokuba! ". Mokuba said " My turn ! I draw! I set 1 card turnover!". Mokuba said in his head " if He destorys by set card, I will lose the duel and fail Téa to save her! I will be unable to forgive myself.". Gansley said " My turn! I draw! ". Gansely said in his head " My hand sucks! But I can beat him now!". Gansley said " It's over! Melchid the Four-Face Beast attacks you directly, Mokuba!". Mokuba said " I play Mirror force! All your attack postion monsters are destoryed!". Gansely screamed " your lucky boy! I end my turn! ". Mokuba said " My turn ! I draw! I summon Shining Angel in attack mode! I attack you directly, Gansley!" Gansley said " you will pay!" while his lifepoints dropped to 2600. Mokuba said " I end my turn!". Gansley said " My turn ! I draw!". Gansley said in his head " My head is shitty! At least I can stop his draw!". Gansley said " I summon Yowie in attack mode. You don't draw next turn! I end my turn!". Mokuba said " My turn! My monster attack Yowie !". Gansley screamed while his monster was destoryed while his lifepoints dropped to 1700. Mokuba said "I end my turn!". Gansley said " My turn I draw! ". Gansley screamed when he looked at his hand. He bricked. His hand was trash. Gansley said "I end My turn!". Mokuba said " My turn ! I draw! I summon Baby Dragon in attack mode. My Dragon attacks you directly!". Gansley screamed " No this can't be happening!" while his lifepoints dropped down to 500. Mokuba said " My angel wipes you out, Gansley!". Gansely screamed " No way! I was the Vice-president of business strategy of kaibacorp and I lost to Stupid Mokuba, the Vice-president of kaibacorp!" while his lifepoints went down to 0. Gansley was gone and the key of the chains was on the floor. Mokuba picked the key up to set Téa free from the chains.

yugi, Kaiba , Joey and Téa said " Mokuba won!". Téa said " Thanks for seetting me free!" giving Mokuba a nonromantic kiss on his forehead causing him to flush red like crazy. Téa Gardner asked Mokuba " is there something you went to tell me?". Mokuba said " Téa Gardner, I love..." then Noah wanted to be mean and teleported Mokuba and kaiba back before Mokuba could confess his feelings towards Téa Gardner. Noah said because he is watching the duel " I hate love storys.".


End file.
